


Lazy Mornings

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier Fun Day (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Last night, Jaskier gets drunk and falls asleep while Geralt is on top of him. In the morning, he finds a way to make it up to him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Lazy Mornings

Geralt wakes up to the familiar scent of Jaskier’s hair. The bard is sprawled on top of him, nose pressed into his collarbone, snoring lightly.

Wanting to get up, Geralt tries to gently roll Jaskier off on his side. He grabs the bard lightly by the shoulders, pushing him aside slowly. Jaskier whimpers quietly, wrapping a storng leg around the Witcher’s thighs, refusing to be moved.

Geralt rolls his eyes. “Jaskier. I want to get up”.

Jaskier places his head under his lover’s chin, eyes still closed. “Mmm. Why?” He mumbles.

Geralt blinks. “Because it’s almost dawn”. The sky in the window above them is still dark, the chirping of birds barely audible.

Jaskier suddenly sits up with a huff and slams the window shut. The room is quiet again and Jaskier plumps back ontop of Geralt, closing his eyes.

The Witcher almost laughs at the thought. His little lark annoyed by the singing of other birds.

The Witcher moves again and manages to sit up. Jaskeir whines at the lost of contact, his arm dropping to wrap around the Witcher’s stomach. The bard is staring up at Geralt, eyes wide and pleading.

“Don’t go”.

Gerat arches an eyebrow, half a smile on his lips. “We’re going. Together. Now get up before I kick you out of bed”.

Jaskier gives him a pout and rolls away, burying his face into the pillow. “You can try” He mumbles into it. He feels the bed shifting as Geralt gets up and walks across the room, starting to dress himself.

Annoyed as hell, Jaskier sits up in bed, staring daggers at his lover’s half naked form. Geralt had already pulled on his pants, strapping the laces.

“Would it kill you” Jaskeir grits through his teeth “To just once sleep in like a normal human being?”

“Not normal, nor a human” Geralt hums, bending down to pick up his shirt from the floor.

Jaskeir rolls his eyes, huffing again. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling in the air. “I won’t be able to travel today” he complains loudly.

“And why is that?” Geralt asks, not amused and still not looking in his direction.

“Well first, I didn’t sleep well”. He pauses, waiting for a reaction from the older man. None. He continues. “And also, I didn’t even get laid last night”.

Geralt chuckles, shaking his head. He turns to look at Jaskier who’s sitting on the bed, the blanket covering only his upper legs. “And who’s fault is that?” The Witcher asks, voice low and slightly hoarse, the sound of it sending shivers through Jaskier’s spine. Geralt continues, tilting his head to the side. “I’m not the one who got shitfaced last night and fell asleep”.

Jaskier wrinkles his nose. “We do it all the time when we’re drunk. You could’ve played along with my enthusiasm”.

“I did” Geralt answers plainly. “But you started snoring in the middle”.

Jaskier can’t suppress the grin nor the blush that spreads on his cheeks. “Oops”. He pauses, thinking. “So what did you do after I started snoring on you?”

Geralt shrugs, running a palm through his messy hair. “Went to sleep, too”.

Jaskeir stares at him, smiling shamelessly and raising a single eyebrow. “With blue balls?”

Geralt goes over to their bags by the door. “Took care of it” he answers simply. He bends down, still shirtless, looking through their bags and Jaskier drinks in the sight of his muscled torso and arms. The thought of Geralt jacking off by his side last night, probably frustrated, makes Jaskier half hard.

And now he’s got a plan.

“Gods, I’m so sorry” the bard exclaims, but it doesn’t mean to sound sincere. Geralt is probably rolling his eyes at that. “I acted like a total fool”.

“What’s new” Geralt mumbles.

Jaskeir ignores snarky comment and continues in that dramatic tone of his. “My unbelievable behavior was probably driving you mad. You have to let me make it up to you. To think of you lying by my side last night… Dissatisfied, touching yourself”.

Geralt rises from his place by the bags and walks over to the bed, towering over the sitting bard. Jaskier bends his head up to look at the Witcher, eyes wide.

Still holding his shirt in hand, Geralt presses his lips and shakes his head gently. “This thing you’re trying to do here. Not gonna work. We’re leaving”.

Jaskier sighs dramatically. “Too bad, my dear. I already thought of five different ways I could compensate you for last night’s incident”. He leans back on his palms, not breaking eye contact with his lover.

Geralt continues to glare at him, but his eyes soften a bit. Jaskier knows that look. There’s curiosity in it. “Five, you say?” he murmurs, his golden eyes dark, pupils dilated.

Jaskier smiles, tilting his head to the side. “Six. And I’ll think you’ll find them very much to your liking, dear Wicther”.

Geralt stares at the bard, eyes scanning the younger man in front of him. His blue eyes are wide and wanting, beautiful lips slightly parted, his hair messy from the night’s sleep in a flattering way. On Jaskier’s neck there are bruises in the shape of Geralt’s teeth, probably from last night and the days before. The pale skin of his abdomen is fully exposed, the blanket only covering his upper thighs and his groin, where there’s a clear outline of his growing erection.

Geralt slowly reaches out a hand to cup Jaskier’s cheek, tracing a thumb over his bottom lip. Jaskier parts his lips slightly and Geralt slips his thumb into the bard’s mouth. Jaskier sucks on it gently, tracing a tongue over the calloused flesh, never breaking eye contact.

Geralt breaths out slowly through his nose, his eyes dark with lust. “Show me then” he murmurs. “I want to see how sorry you are”.

Jaskier pulls back, grinning smugly. “Oh, you’ll be begging for me not to stop”. He reaches his hand to cup the taller man’s erection through his pants, causing him to groan loudly. “And as much as I like how your arse looks in those pants, I want them off. Now”.

Geralt quickly obeys, throwing his clothes on the floor, climbing onto the bed and pinning Jaskier to the mattress.

He starts kissing his neck, tracing his tongue over the pale skin and Jaskier hums in pleasure. “So I guess we’re staying?”

Geralt huffs, unimpressed, and sinks his teeth into the bard’s neck, hard enough to leave another bruise. Jaskier arches up against him with a loud gasp.

“Is that a good enough answer for you?” Geralt mumbles against his flushed skin.

Jaskier doesn’t need to answer that. Not with words, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr.


End file.
